reencuentros en un hospital
by artemisa twin
Summary: no se como resumirlo, solo espero que os guste, el pequeño Scorpius ha tenido un grave accidente, pero siempre después de la tormenta sale el sol.


**Disclairmers:** los personajes no me pertenecen, siento mucho no poder actualizar los otros ficus que tengo a media per espero poder hacerlo pronto. Así que como os dejo este pequeño one-shot para que podáis perdonarme.

Como siempre siento mucho lo de las faltas creo que cada vez me llevo peor con el corrector, me cambia palabras porque si, lo prometo.

Reencuentros en un hospital:

Luna Lovegood se disponía a salir a cenar cuando la pulsera de su muñeca comenzó a brillar, desvió su vista a ella, espero a que todas las letras se formaran para así poder leer, "_medibruja lovegood se requiere su presencia en l habitación 232 urgente". _ Tomo aire, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para volver a su despacho lo más rápido posible, tomo su bata y se dirigió hacia allí, cuando llego encontró una enfermera en la puerta esperándola con todos lo documentos en la mano, se lo dio y comenzó a contarle lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

-Scorpius Malfoy, 8 años, realizo magia incontrolada en una zona muggle, para evitar el atropello de un coche, no consiguió del todo lograrlo.

-¿Qué hacia un niño solo por la zona muggle de Londres.

- no sabemos, acabamos de avisar a sus padres, el señor Malfoy estar aquí en unos minutos.

- bien hare todo lo que pueda.

La rubia entro en la habitación, e pequeño se encontraba desmayado, a primera vista parecía no tener ninguna contusión, por lo que empezó a realizar los hechizos de rigor para diagnosticar alguna posible fractura, hemorragia interna o fallo algún fallo interno debido a la unió de magia y golpe físico, solo esperaba que para alivio y tranquilidad e todos su magia hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aquello, pero no ocurrió así, externamente no tenía nada pero estaba sufriendo una hemorragia encefálica, lo cual había que actuar rápidamente para evitar problemas mayores, comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los presentes, y al cabo de media hora todo termino y para fortuna de todos el infante no corría peligro.

La medibruja salió al pasillo donde se encontró a su compañero de colegio inquieto de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando alguna noticia de su hijo, su cara se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos se salían de las orbitas, y su siempre engominado pelo, se encontraba revuelto, lo que ha vista de la rubia le daba cierto sex-appeal.

-señor Malfoy- Draco levanto la mirada del suelo, al verla ahí se dirigió corriendo al encuentro.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-soy la sanadora Lovegood, su hijo se encuentra perfectamente, ahora está descansando dentro de un rato podrá pasar a verlo- el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio- su hijo ha sufrido una hemorragia encefálica bastante complicada, por lo que me gustaría que pasaría unos días en observación, me gustaría decirle que no le insistan en recuperarse lo más pronto posible en volver a casa, pues la descarga mágica le ha dejado bastante débil y eso no es algo que este en mis manos si no en las de el con tiempo y paciencia.

-¿quiere decir que no podrá realizar magia?

- no por supuesto que no, ,e refiero a que en los próximos días o meses se encontrar bastante cansado y que cuando realice magia por muy débil que sea se sentirá todavía más cansado, pero se le pasara, solo no le insten a que lo realice.

-entendido.

-ahora si quiere puede pasar a ver a su hijo, avísenme cuando despierte por favor.

-muchas gracias de verdad.- estiro su mano para estrecharla con la joven.

En cuanto sus manos se soltaron el ex -Slytherin corrió al interior de la habitación, al ver a su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente se desmorono y unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, se acercó deposito un beso sobre los vendajes de su frente.

-Scorpius, papa está aquí.

Ya había pasado la media noche, Luan se encontraba en su despacho revisando ciertos documentos clínicos sobre sus pacientes, para reorganizarlos para la visita de la mañana, la verdad es que había sido un día muy largo, pocas noches tenia urgencias tan graves como esta. Cuando llego a la parte de ingresos graves, encontró el historial médico de Scorpius, entonces su mente comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback_

_La guerra había terminado , y ella buscaba con ímpetu a cierto compañero que la había cuidado en su secuestro, lo encontró sentado con su padres, se acercó y le toco el hombro, él se giró con la vista fija en el suelo, peor al ver que la persona enfrente suyo llevaba un calcetín de cada par, levanto la vista para cruzarse con los ojos de ella._

_-Luna._

_- hola Draco, ¿podemos hablar?_

_-por supuesto- se levantó de donde se encontraba y la siguió hasta un lugar más tranquilo._

_-quería darte las gracias por todo y…_

_- no yo te las tengo que dar, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera encontrado el valor para intentar cambiar mi destino._

_Se acercó a ella y deposito un leve beso en sus sabios._

_Fin del flasback_

Todavía recordaba el cosquilleo que sintió por primera vez a besar a alguien, hasta con el simple recuerdo de ello sus labios hormigueaban, aunque repitiera una y otra vez que no había mantenido ninguna relación más allá que un par de meses debido a su trabajo, en su interior sabía que mentía que era por él, que todavía se encontraba enamorada, pero también sabía que no podía ser él estaba casado y tenía un hijo, entonces otro recuerdo llego a su memoria.

_El curso había terminado y con ello llegaba el verano, solo esperaba poder pasarlo junto a su padre y …. SU NOVIO, primero aquel beso furtivo, luego cartas y una vez de vuelta en el colegio comenzaron su relación, hoy había quedado con el parecía que tenía algo importante que decirla._

_-Luna – la llave cierto rubio- hey Luna._

_-Hola draco- le saludo depositando un beso en sus labios, madre sí que eran adictivos, empezaba a entender a su amiga Ginny- ¿de que querías hablar?_

_-tenemos que terminar con esto._

_-qué?_

_-estoy comprometido, ya lo sabes, y…_

_- y me dijiste que le romperías._

_-no puedo, mi padre , mi familia….. Soy un Malfoy Luna tengo que cumplir con lo que esperan de mí._

_Y con esto se fue dejando a la ravenclaw llorando en ese lugar._

Ese era el recuerdo que más la dolía, después de todas las palabras de amor que la había dicho, todas aquellas promesas, el abandono y ni siquiera miro una vez para atrás, no volvieron a hablar, ni siquiera a verse hasta hoy.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la llamaban de la habitacion232, lo cual solo podía significar dos cosas, Scorpius había despertado o el pequeño estaba sufriendo consecuencias del accidente. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación , al no ver a ninguna enfermera se tranquilo y llamo suavemente a la puerta.

-adelante.

- buenas noches.

Se fijó que el niño estaba sentado en la cama con una cara de felicidad en el rostro, y se abrazaba fuertemente a su padre, y este le devolvía el abrazo, acariciándole la espalda para calmarle.

-buenas noches sanadora Lovegood.

- buena noches- dijo un vocecilla tímidamente.

- me gustaría realizarte una rueda de reconocimiento para asegurarnos de que tus constantes están bien.

El niño movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, viendo como aquella mujer se acercaba a él, le parecía muy guapa, más guapa que su mama, siguió observándola mientras esta realizaba diferentes hechizos que le envolvían el cuerpo y luego aparecía un color verde manzana, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que esto ocurría por lo que lo tomo por algo bueno, y cuando termino le sonrió ampliamente.

-veo que eres un chico muy fuerte.

-como mi papa. – ella sonrió ante la respuesta.

- bien ahora me gustaría saber lo que paso y sentiste antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿de quedar qué?

- inconsciente- volvió a sonreír- podíamos decir que es cuando te quedas dormido de repente sin darte cuenta.

- aaaaaaaa, pues no sé , mi mama no hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie.

-Es muy importante, debo saber todo lo que paso, es mi deber.

-¿pero no digan a mi mama que se lo he dicho? Se enfadara mucho. Como cuando le dije que no me quería casar con alguien tan fea como ella.

-lo siento Scorpius pero no te puedo prometes nada, pero es muy importante que lo sepa

- valeeeeeeee, yo fui con mama de compras, me dijo que me iba a comprar una broma en sortilegios weasley si iba con ella, a mi papa no le gusta esa tienda, no sé porque.

-esa tienda solo es para maleantes, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Ante el reclamo del príncipe de las serpiente, la rubí no reprimió una pequeña carcajada, pudo ver como las riñas entre adolescentes seguían en su mente, y seguro que lo gemelos no lo dejaban en paz si veían que estaba en su tienda.

Está bien sigamos.

Entonces mi mama como siempre entro a comprar ropa y ropa y ropa, y yo me aburría, pero de repente apareció ese señor feo.

¿Qué señor Scorpius?- pregunto la sanadora, sentía que ese señor feo tenía mucho que ver con lo ocurrido.

Se llama samander o algo así, no lo sé, sé que siempre aparece cuando mama y yo estamos solos, entonces da besos a mama y tenemos que ir al caldero chorreante , entonces se meten en una habitación y me hacen esperar, y ….. me aburro así que me fui, pero la puerta no daba al callejón de siempre , era otro había mucha gente y mucho ruido, luego no recuerdo más.

Scorpius, eso ha pasado más veces- pregunto esta vez su padre.

El niño solo asistió con la cabeza, mirando para la sabana, se mantuvo callado, mientras MAlfoy se frotaba la frente con las manos una y otra vez en señal de nerviosismo , y respiraba profundamente para controlarse, conocía perfectamente al joven para saber que saltaría en cualquier momento, no querría que eso pasara delante del pequeño, ya había tenido bastantes experiencias en un día.

-señor MAlfoy, estoy segura de que está cansado, en la quinta planta hay una cafetería por si le interesa, de mientras me quedare con su hijo.

-gracias por su preocupación.

-no hay de qué.

Draco salió de la habitación hecho una furia, como se atrevía, a engallarle a él, y lo peor de todo como tenía el valor y la frialdad para envolver a su hijo en todo eso, al final no había acabado bien, su hijo casi muere, y ella ni siquiera se había presentado, ¿podría ser que…..? Subió a la cafetería y mando un mensaje a sus abogados de que se reunieran con él en el caldero.

Una vez ahí preguntaron a Tom por la habitación de su esposa, este no se atrevió a decirlo pues la privacidad era lo primero, pero cuando el Malfoy dijo que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital necesitaba así madre, el camarero accedió, pues toda madre debe estar al lado de su hijo. Subieron a la habitación llamaron dos veces y nadie contesto, cuando llamaron más fuerte, casi tirando la puerta, su mujer, salió envuelta en unas sábanas, tapando su desnudez y gritando.

-SCORPIUS, TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO INTERRUMPAS, CUANDO …..- al ver a su marido ahí plantado con todo su séquito de abogados supo que algo no andaba bien- ¿Draco que haces ….

- ¿que hago aquí? ¿Qué QUE HAGO AQUIIIII? La pregunta que deberías hacerte es donde esta Scopius, pero veo que eso no te interesa tanto como la interrupción, bien solo venía a decirte que mañana estarán los papeles del divorcio.

-Draco no es lo que parece…

-¿a no? Quieres decirme que no estás en la habitación de un motel con un hombre, dejando a tu hijo en el pasillo, olvidándotele el, completamente, y reclamándome que te e interrumpido, ¿por cierto que he interrumpido? ¿Lectura nocturna o partido nocturno?

- yo… yoooo…

- no digas nada, todo está en tu contra, no quiero que mi hijo se crie en este ambiente, mañana te llegara el divorcio, giro sobre sus talones para desaparecer de ahí, pero antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, miro hacia atrás en donde se encontraba su esposa- por cierto mi hijo está en el hospital por tu culpa, no pienso perdonar eso.

Regreso al hospital en cuento hubo terminado con toda aquello y quedo con sus abogados para presentare l divorcio ante el winzamot, solo esperaba que se le aprobaran. Cuando llego nuevamente a la habitación, se encontró a su hijo jugando con Luna tranquilamente al Snap (no explosivo ya que se encuentran en un hospital), sonrió ante la escena, nunca había visto así de relajado a su hijo cuando se encontraba con su madre, solamente con él, entonces comprendió que hace años cometió el terrible error de dejar escapar a esa maravillosa mujer que ahora mismo cuidaba de su hijo.

-siento haber tardado tanto.

No importa papa, Luna me ha enseñado a jugar al Snap, es muy divertido.

Otro día jugamos vale?, ahora si me disculpan tengo más pacientes que atender.

La rubia salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, y se volvió a disculpar con draco, este se sentó a la vera de su hijo , le acuario la cabeza y le dio un beso sobre los vendajes.

Es hora de dormí r Scorpius.

Papa

Dime

A que es muy guapa

¿Quién?

Luna, es muy guapa, me gustan sus ojos, y es muy buena, ¿verdad?

Sí que lo es, ahora a descansar

Pasaron varios meses desde aquel incidente, y desde el día en que le dieron el alta el pequeño Scorpius no volvió a ver a Luna, pero en la vida ocurren casualidades, y cuando un fin de semana su padre le llevo a ver un partido de quiddicth, la vio, estaba rodeada de gente y sonriendo como siempre, llevaba un gorro como el de él, así que ella también la gustaban los tornados, así que mientras su padre saludaba a sus amigos , el infante corrió hacia ella, para saludarla.

-buenas tarde Luna- dijo mientras tiraba de su túnica.

-Scorpius!, que coincidencia, ¿Qué tal estas?

- muy bien, mi papa me ha traído a ver el partido, está ahí- dijo señalando donde se encontraba su padre- sabes ya no tengo mama.- luan permaneció callada no sabía que decir ante aquella revelación- aunque papa y yo estamos mejor sin ella, peor yo quiero una así que estoy buscando.

- que tengas suerte con tu búsqueda entonces.

Draco se encontraba hablando con sus amigos cuando sintió que Scorpius no estaba a su lado, entonces comenzó a escanear con sus ojos de serpiente toso el reciento, no podía estar muy lejos, seguro que habría visto algo en alguna tienda, pero entonces lo encontró hablando con una mujer rubia con una hermosa sonrisa, se acercó a ellos.

-Scorpius no deberías molestar a la gente.

-Pero quería saludar a Luna papa.

Entonces el rubio levanto la vista, y se encontró con los cristalinos ojos.

Perdón no te había reconocido, encantado de volver a verla.

Igualmente, me alegro de ver que Scorpius se encuentra recuperado totalmente.

Gracias por su atención.

Faltaría más, espero que disfrutéis del partido.

Tú también, hasta la próxima.

Adiós Lunaaaa

Padre e hijo volvieron a su lugares, para disponerse a entrar en el campo, se sentaron en sus asientos, pero para sorpresa de ambos a su lado se sentó la rubia , que les sonrió nuevamente, entonces una bombillita se encendía en la cabeza de Scorpius, se volteo hacia su padre y le susurro en el oído.

-Papa, ya se lo que quiero por mi cumpleaños

-creí que te dije que nada de escobas nuevas.

El pequeño movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando.

-quiero una mama, rubia, buena, muy guapa y que sea medibruja.

-ya hablamos de eso, las cosas llegan cuando tienen que llegar- el infante se enfullo y se cruzó de brazos hasta que comenzó el partido, entonces se le olvido el berrinche , y presto toda su atención a los jugadores, estaban empatados, seguramente esta vez los tornados perderían, no podía ser eran el mejor equipo , pero de pronto el buscador se lanzó en picado, chocando contra el suelo, pero en su mano yacía la snitch dorada , agitando sus alas fuertemente para intentar liberarse, habían ganado, había ganado.

-siiiiiiiiGANAMOS GANAMOS- abrazo a su padre fuertemente –LUNA GANAMOSSSSSSSSS, GANAMOSSSSS. - y se le tiro al cuello, haciendo que esta se tuviera que sentar para no caerse .- ¿vendrás a celebrarlo con nosotros?

- no creo que ….

-por fisss por fissss, ¿verdad que puede venir papa?

- si quiere y lo desea

- venga luna por favor.

-de acuerdo, pero tengo que ir a cambiarme,

- si si , vivimos en la Mansión Malfoy, ven a cenar , por fisss por fisss, además mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Llego la hora de la cena y con esto la rubia, el pequeño la abrí efusamente, la abrazo fuertemente y la condujo por toda la casa, le enseño su habitación, la de sus padres, la de sus abuelos cuando vienen de vacaciones, el cuarto de juegos…. Y por fin la llevo al comedor, cenaron tranquilamente, el infante no dejaba de preguntar y contar cosas a la joven, estaba feliz, su esquipo había ganado, y su querida Luna estaba en su casa cenando, solo faltaba que se convirtiera en su mama, seguro que le cuidaría muy bien y podría tener hermanitos y todo, el seria el mayor y….. Empezó a estar cansado se apoyó en su codo, pero aun así sus ojos se cerraba hasta que no pudo más y se durmió encima del plato.

-vaya, parece que ha sido un día muy largo.

-sí, ha estado lleno de emociones, será mejor que le lleve a la habitación.

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

- no muchas gracias, lo único si deseas subir, no hay problema.

-me encantaría.

Acostaron al enano en su cama y le taparon, luna observo como aquel frio adolescente de su memoria besaba la frente de su hijo con cariño y amor, su corazón se estremeció nunca había tenido la gracia de poder tener su propia familia, y todo por dejar escapar al hombre de su vida, sonrió para sí, esperando poder tener sus propias memorias familiares algún día, y sentir ese amor sin condiciones que es amar a un hijo. Sintió unos ojos observarla con detenimiento, lo que hizo cambiar su vista hacia donde se encontraba el rubio viéndola con intensidad, le sonrió.

Salieron al pasillo sin intenten ando no despertar al durmiente, una vez ahí el rubio, le toma la mano, inseguro la miro a los ojos.

-esta tarde en el partido, me pidió su regalo de cumpleaños, y no lo entendí hasta ahora, me gustaría mucho poder concedérsele, sé que es un poco pronto y consentido pero…. No es un capricho,¿ me ayudarías?

-Claro, ¿que necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- desde que supo que nos separamos Astoria y yo, desea fuertemente una madre, y esta tarde en el partido, especifico a quien quería, pero yo no le entendí, hasta hoy- volvió a clavar su mirada en la de ella.

-¿Quién es la conozco?

- no me ha dicho nombre, solo que sea rubia, buena, guapa y medibruja ¿conoces a alguien así?

- la verdad hay muchas sanadoras en san mung… se refiera a ….

- sé que es pronto, que nos acabamos de rencontrar y que cometí el error más grande y estúpido de mi vida, pero… nunca te deje de amar y ahora veo a mi hijo contigo y siento que es lo correcto , lo que él quiere y lo que yo deseo.

- yoo…no sé qué….

- solo piénsalo, por favor.- se acercó a ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla- nos romperías el corazón si te negaras.

- y el mío también- le abrazo fuertemente- te amo- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ante esto el rubio no aguanto la cercanía de esa mujer que le volvía loco, y que desde su reencuentro había rondado por su mente, que pensaba que la había olvidado, y la beso apasionadamente, la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo turno de día.

-también puedes quedarte, aquí conmigo y mi hijo- extendió su mano hacia ella, que la tomo sin dudar .


End file.
